


this is why you should have gone to vegas

by s8xyvriska



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, doing this, wedding stuff, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s8xyvriska/pseuds/s8xyvriska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had an rp, and i decided to make it into a one shot<br/>lots of fluff and stupid tv drama</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is why you should have gone to vegas

"You're late for your wedding."

"I know."

"You're fucking late for your own wedding."

"I FUCKING KNOW THAT DAVE, STOP BEING SUCH A PECKERHEAD AND LET ME DRIVE!" John shouted at his best man, speeding off past the green light, patience teetering. Indeed, this was his wedding day. It's been 6 months since he proposed to his long term girlfriend, Vriska, and it took 6 months for the two of them to try to put it all together. Truthfully, her maid of honor skillfully tied the whole thing up in a neat big bow.

Kanaya was really talented when it came to setting it all up, and now he was going to ruin it by being late. Worse off, if he was REALLY late, then it'll look like he left his bride at the alter, which is a really bitch ass move.

"Man, this is why I said we should've just had this done in Vegas. Way faster, way cheaper, and you can have your honeymoon there instead of Greece." Dave drawled before being rammed into the window when John turned the car sharply. Dave wasn't all that deterred. 

"Why Greece anyway? All they got is statues and hummus." He continued.

"I like hummus!" John screeched to a stop in front of the hotel and practically leaped out, running inside with Dave running after him. They were instantly confronted by Kanaya, who was scolding them with her yellow eyes glowing. She was all down out in her own edited version of the bridesmaid dress, cerulean blue cut at her knees as a pencil skirt and the top being a sleeveless turtleneck with a black mini jacket. 

"You two are 15 minutes late!" She hissed, her hands at her hips. Dave flinched, but John was too busy trying to look over her shoulder to see the isle nervously. 

"Did she already go down the isle?" He asked her anxiously, chewing on the inside of his lip. On his tip toes, and he still couldn't look over her. She was just so tall. Kanaya crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"No, she did not. I've had to lock her in her room to keep from coming out." Kanaya said, barely amused. Vriska had to practically be held down by Aurthour and herself so she wouldn't climb out the window. 

John didn't smile, just kept looking around in fear of seeing, well, anybody. The pressure was getting to him definitely, his heart was beating miles a minute as he thought about what he was just about to do. 

"So should we get started here?" He asked hurriedly, actually looking at Kanaya for the first time since showing up. She pointed behind her with her thumb. "Yes. Get into position, the both of you." Kanaya said firmly before fixing her hair and going to her own spot in front of Terezi. The girl was facing backwards, making faces at the geese that were around in the pond and grass. Sneakers, in that dress. Atrocious. 

While Kanaya nitpicked at Terezi, Nepeta, who was wearing her own loose suit, hurried off with Equius to let out Vriska as well as the ring bearer, who was actually just Bec with a pillow tied on his back. 

"You're lucky I don't turn you into kitty food!" Vriska glared at them after being let out of her room. Kanaya had made her dress and veil, a sweet heart neckline and mermaid style skirt, the flowing starting under her hip so it would hug her curves. Her glasses were also taken from her and replaced with contacts, which she found extremely annoying to her vision eightfold.

She looked beautiful, with her lips painted black and her eyelids covered in more of a dark grayish blue, and that mane of hers she calls hair was straightened out and put in a bun on the top of her head. It was a two person job. 

Nepeta simply grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her over to Aurthour and abandoning her there, ignoring her indignant squawk, leaping over to her seat while Equius just calmly took his seat. Little trouble maker. Nepeta didn't even like her and yet she shows up at her wedding?

Vriska narrowed her pretty cerulean eyes at them, but was patted on the shoulder by her practically-adopted-centaur of a lusus. He only had the top half of a suit on, looking even more like a butler then. He could pull off being Alfred from Batman even.

Aurthour smiled down at her, staying silent like he always did.  

Vriska sighed and looked up, her veil over her face now. She was feeling a little... scared? Or was that anxiety? Eagerness? Ha, an empath who couldn't tell how she was feeling. That'll make the papers.  

"Think that Vegas would have been easier?" Vriska asked as she took his arm and was lead down the grass isle. If she wasn't careful, her red heels would sink in and she'd get stuck. It'd be just her luck.

Aurthour didn't answer her, just gave her to John and stood by the chairs. Abandoned again, what a rich trick. 

John was, more or less, in a coma. His terror, coupled with seeing his wife (Wife. Wife. He had a wife now, and he was her husband. Oh god.), for the very first time, left him lightheaded. She was gorgeous of course, and all in white and he was starting to tear up a little. Wow, Egbert, start sobbing in the middle of the ceremony, you're such a freak. 

"Ahem. It's time to get started." Oh yeah. Mindfang was there. Long story short, they couldn't find a priest, so they got Mindfang to marry them, since Captains have the authority to do so. 

As the Marquise started out on the basic speech, John took the time to look at Vriska until he was tapped on the shoulder by Dave to pay attention. Oh, she just asked him something.

"I do?" He asked, looking up at the taller woman. What was with all these troll women being taller than him? Exception of Vriska, Terezi, and Nepeta, they were all so damn tall. 

"I asked for you to take the rings." Marquise looked unamused, like a stern, older version of Vriska with her fangs out in front of her lower lip. Only they were longer and more... Killer-y. 

"Oh. Uh, sorry." Well that was embarrassing. Cheeks burning red, he called over Bec and picked up the rings. "H-here." 

Mindfang raised an elegant brow and took only one of the rings and gave it to Vriska. For a woman who had no familiarity with these customs, she sure was picky about them. Or maybe he was just stupid.

"With this ring, John, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, for sickness and in health, for as long as you shall live?" It was obvious by her tone that this was all very silly to her. She spoke really slowly, like to a child.

"I-I do. I do!" He stuttered, intimidated by her gaze, knowing people were staring at him, and that Vriska was so quiet. Quiet was bad. John took her gloved hand and slid the diamond ring on her ring finger, keeping his head down, face still burning. Guess what Dad, look at your boy now, he's the blushing bride!

Mindfang turned to Vriska now. "And with this ring, will you, Vriska Serket, take this boy as your husband? To love and to cherish, forever, for richer or poorer, forever, in sickness and in health, for as long as you shall live?" Sure is stressing the 'forever', isn't she?

Vriska put on a brave face and nodded. "I do." She slid the ring on his finger, keeping him from shaking. She was already walking in circles in her head. 

"Well then. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." John let out a sigh of relief before he was suddenly dipped by his bride and kissed passionately. Woah. He was just dipped. Hey, were those people wolf whistling!? Dicks. 

His Nanna had gotten that on camera too, dammit.

He shoved Dave away from his ear. He had been 'Oooo'ing in it. "Cut it out man, it's my wedding day." Dave patted him on the back before Vriska tugged him down the isle and back into the hotel. Kanaya and his Father were ushering people into the reception area.

The reception was a bit of a disaster. His Dad had rigged some things and 5 people 'farted' and 3 got joy buzzered.

And joyous day, his sister is drunk and singing karaoke. Just great.   

**Author's Note:**

> i just couldn't find a good way to end it...


End file.
